


Pressure Points

by scullyseviltwin



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-10
Updated: 2005-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyseviltwin/pseuds/scullyseviltwin
Summary: He couldn't possibly believe that she was ignorant to the implications, ignorant to the changes.





	Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Pressure Points**

**by: ScullyAsTrinity**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Summary:** He couldn't possibly believe that she was ignorant to the implications, ignorant to the changes.  


"Donna, wanna get a drink with me after this?" He hung in his doorway, calling out to her for half of the bullpen to hear. It was a natural reaction to her now: she rolled her eyes. 

She didn't even bother to stop in the midst of her typing to humor him with a nonchalant glance. "Yeah, sure." 

His lip caught between his teeth, he worried it briefly. The overwhelming grandeur seemed to be completely lost on her. "Donna?" 

"Ye-yeah?" Her typing held her attention, nimble fingers flying over the keys. 

He couldn't possibly believe that she was ignorant to the implications, ignorant to the changes. He shook his head and grinned arrogantly. Then again, his grin was often times arrogant. "Okay, see this is a big deal." 

Josh thought he saw her lips quirk a bit, but it could have been a figment of his imagination; a lot of things were lately. "It is?" Pausing in her typing, she flipped a page of paper off the stack next to her. Donna regarded it quickly, looked back at Josh, and continued to type. 

Arms crossed over his chest to hold himself up, he leaned against the weak plexiglass of her cubicle, head against it, the majority of his weight balanced on his left heel. He could have spun around using his head as leverage if he'd wanted to. He didn't. He wanted to know why his rather grand proposal was not affecting her on a larger scale. "You don't think it's a big deal." 

"We're getting a drink, why is this a big deal?" Type, type, typity type. The back of her hair mocked him, her hair gently swaying back and forth as if saying: don't want you, don't care. 

"Okay, Donna. The thing is in the way in which I asked you." Splaying his palms out he pushed himself off of the wall with his hip. Josh moved around to the side of the desk so that he could see her face, so that he knew she was hearing what he was saying. 

Donna stopped typing and twirled her chair around to face him. When she dropped her shoes down on the ground she stepped on his toes and apologized. He repositioned himself and waited for her to speak. "You asked me to get a drink with you." 

"No, what I said was, 'Donna, wanna get a-' yes I asked you to get a drink with me." Josh straightened, as if everything was clarified. 

But little lines formed at the Donna's eyes and she squinted at him, in confusion. His mouth hung open and he, once again, thought he detected the hint of a smile. As soon it was there it was gone. Turning his head slightly, he seemed to dissect her with his eyes. She spoke, her voice low and drawn out. "And?" 

"I asked you out." Clear as day, there it was. Holding his breath in anticipation, Josh eased back a bit. He waited... and waited... and waited for her to say something but she just stared at him, her face as blank as it had been when she'd been type, type, typing. 

"Oh, okay." 

"Okay? This is a big deal." His voice rose, almost to the point of squeaking and his forehead did that awkward crinkling thing that it did when he was agitated. She found it cute but at that moment refused to show it. 

"Settle down there Mr. Ego..." The smirk was most definitely there; it had lingered mere seconds but he caught it and catalogued it and felt a small sense of pride for himself. He was da man. 

"I asked you out!" 

Donna brushed it off. She almost sounded bored when she spoke again. "You could have asked me out years ago, I would have said yes." 

"Well this isn't years ago, this is now and it's still, you know, a big deal." Josh stood straight, arms once again crossed over his chest in a position of defense. 

"I suppose... it could always be two friends getting a drink." Her shoulders rolled in an exaggerated shrug, and she flashed her eyes at him once more before swiveling back around to get on with her work. Her lips, they so desperately wanted to twist into a smile. It was how she felt; amazed and wanted and oh so loved. 

"Or it could be two friends... going out, exploring possibilities..." 

"With an option for a kiss at the end of the night?" 

"Okay, now you're just putting pressure on me." 

"I did no such thing." 

"You said you wanted me to kiss you at the end of the night!" 

"No, I asked if there was an option for a kiss." She sounded as if she were talking to a child, but to be honest, she practically was. 

Josh puckered at her tone and puffed out his chest, whether consciously or not, Donna didn't really know. "I could just kiss you right now." It was said haughtily and Donna huffed out a laugh, gracing him with a brief glance. 

"You could." 

"I could." His eyes weren't on her, but on some random spot on the ceiling. He was thinking. She didn't want him thinking, didn't want him backing out on what he'd started. 

"But you won't." 

"Why won't I?" Josh was truly asking her. He had no idea why he wouldn't just bring her lips up to his in that one moment. Oh, right. White House. Photographers. President... serving him. Damn it all. 

"Well Joshua, A, we're in the White House and due to that there shouldn't even BE a B but, B, we haven't been on a date." 

Calling her on her second point he stepped closer towards her; she simply looked up at him. "But we've known each other for years." 

"And yet, never a date, I think it's time we rectify that, don't you?" Her lips shone pink when she smiled directly at him. So pretty, so perfect, so much wanting to be his. 

"That's why I asked you-" 

Donna grinned in the way women were prone to do when they got the upper hand. "Would you like to get a drink with me Josh?" 

"You can't just take the upper hand like that I-" 

"I just did. Are we on for a date after work?" Over the keyboard, typing, keeping her gaze straight forward, she questioned him. 

Josh was surprised at how pissed he wasn't. In fact, he felt rather resigned if not relaxed. It was a done deal. They were going out. Again, he regarded the back of her blonde head and spoke, this time with a smile pulling at his lips. 

"You know we are now get me that damn file." 


End file.
